Un buen cambio
by Fany Bane
Summary: Alec esta decepcionado de la Navidad, razón que le impulsa a quedarse en el colegio durante esa temporada. Solo que hay algo que no contempla, todo por un hechizo mal realizado. AU. Malec, situado en el universo de Harry Potter. Todos humanos-mágicos (?)
1. No todo resulta ser tan malo

**Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes pertenecen a la maldita Cassandra Clare. Si fueran míos todo se centraría en el Malec, Jace y Clary si resultarían hermanos, Maia e Isabelle saldrían juntas después de saber sobre Simon y Valentine montaría una academia de ballet junto con Sebastian.**

* * *

_No todo resulta ser tan malo._

Los fuertes vientos que recorrían los parajes de lo que es todo el Bosque Prohibido, comenzaban a llegar a Hogwarts, haciendo mella de su presencia en los invernaderos y en el lago, donde el calamar se preguntaba –como siempre– el porqué seguía viviendo en ese lugar. Y luego recordaba que era porque es un calamar gigante. Con eso solo tenía de sobra para no marcharse de aquel colegio gobernado por Dumbledore.

Pero el frio no solo era sinónimo de temblores a media noche o una reunión de los amigos frente a la chimenea en las Salas Comunes de cada casa, sino que también era el frio el que anunciaba las maravillosas y deseosas fiestas de decembrinas. La sola idea de escapar de la escuela para pasarla con los seres que querían y recibir los regalos propios de cada año, hacían que la mayoría de los chicos rebozaran de felicidad por donde quiera que volteasen. Claro, había quienes odiaban o decían odiar aquellas fiestas de amor y perdón, lo cierto es que existía uno en especial que hacía mucho más que odiar y decir que las odiaba.

Ese chico estaba total y completamente decepcionado de la Navidad.

Navidad le representaba a él, el quedarse en el colegio por la fuerte aversión que tenia de su hogar. Regresar a ese lugar cada verano, le haría volverse loco tarde o temprano. ¿Qué tenía ahí? A su madre divorciada, a su hermano-no-hermano del que estaba enamorado, su otro hermano que si veía como hermano y no como objetivo amoroso, y su alocada hermana. Al menos ése año podía elegir si quedarse o tomar un vuelo a Estados Unidos. Y ahí estaba, sentado en uno de los fríos escalones de piedra que bajaban hasta los jardines, con un libro de Encantamientos en una mano y la varita bien sujeta a la otra.

La única pérdida real era Isabelle, su hermanita de 15 años que estudiaba en el prestigioso colegio francés de Beauxbatons. Ella era lo único por lo que lamentaba el no ir a Nueva York ese año y reprochaba de forma mental el hecho de que su madre y padre no se hubiesen empeñado en tener a todos sus hijos juntos en una sola escuela, preguntándoles a donde querían asistir por el sentimiento de culpabilidad a causa del divorcio. Él, Alexander Lightwood, había decidido por el colegio inglés, creyendo que todos sus hermanos decidirían por lo mismo en cuanto les tocara la oportunidad. Pero se había equivocado; Izzy, siempre tan vanidosa y alegre, había escogido el ir a Francia y llenarse de la sabiduría de Madame Máxime; Jace, de la misma edad que su hermana adoptiva y con fuertes deseos de sobresalir a un modo guay, se fue a Durmstrange a pesar de lo mucho que él le había rogado para que fuese a Inglaterra; Max, el ultimo de sus hermanos, era aun un niño de 11 años recién cumplidos que debía de esperar aun largos meses para que fuera a Hogwarts, mas obligado que nada.

Y así, no iría a casa este año para ver a su familia pelear y reprocharse lo que hacían o no, que era lo que siempre sucedía una vez que estaban todos reunidos. Robert Lightwood, su padre, nunca le habría permitido quedarse, seguramente, pero su madre tenía la costumbre de hacer y deshacer solo para darle un mal sabor de boca a su ex marido. Aquello era otro de los motivos por los que él no soportaba la Navidad, no recordaba haber pasado una sola fiesta con tranquilidad propia de los cuentos muggles de la época.

Sus penetrantes ojos azules recorrieron toda la extensión de nieve que se veía caer hasta el viaducto, terminando por el precipicio, claro, hasta las orillas congeladas del Lago Negro. No parecía el lugar idóneo para ponerse a practicar hechizos, pero lo prefería a estar en la torre de su casa o en la biblioteca donde se respiraba una atmósfera de pesimismo-optimismo en la que le gritaría a alguien tarde o temprano. Un pequeño escalofrió le recorrió y se afianzo la bufanda azul y bronce sobre el cuello, agitando la varita mientras rogaba a Merlín el que si funcionara esta vez. Un montículo de nieve se levanto en el aire y cayó estrepitosamente, ante su rostro apesumbrado. Los hechizos no verbales no eran su fuerte y eso le molestaba profundamente, vamos, era Alec Lightwood. El mejor de la clase... Que no sabía de encantamientos silenciosos, vaya patraña

-Wow... Digo, eso se vio tan mal... -una vocecilla a su espalda le hizo permanecer más quieto que una estatua, sujetando más su varita ante las risas que le siguieron-. ¿Cómo estás, querido?

-No tan mal como quisieras, Belcourt. -resoplo él, tomando el libro al levantarse y encarar a la linda muchacha francesa con el uniforme de las serpientes. Ella le sonrió de forma encantadora y maliciosa, haciendo un gesto a su séquito para que siguieran con su caminar hasta el lago.

-¡Llegara el momento en que me complazcas! -trino una risa cantarina, que hizo que Alec se encogiera de pura rabia, apresurándose a entrar al castillo para perderse en algún recóndito lugar.

Él y Camille nunca se habían llevado bien. Habían compartido vagón durante su primer año y odiado casi al instante. Alec la había considerado una niña bonita al principio, con su piel de porcelana, el cabello rubio que caía en rizos y los ojos de un verde pálido, enmarcados en espesas y largas pestañas curveadas. Aquélla imagen propia de un chico normal cambio en el momento en que ella le llamo abandonado y se había reído de él a más no poder.

El pensar sobre ese primer día siempre le traía un mal sabor de boca. Se había dicho que era probable que se llevaran bien, que tal vez con ella pudiera descubrir el verdadero sentimiento de amor que tanto añoraba al encontrarse un día fantaseando con besar a Jace. Sí es que existía un recoveco de heterosexualidad en él, era obvio que con Camille jamás lo descubriría. Ni con Camille ni con nadie, ya se había hecho a la idea de que era gay y gay quedaría eternamente hasta que se casara por alguna presión familiar en la que pasar el apellido era lo más importante. No por nada, eran unos conocidos sangre pura.

Mientras se encontraba frente a las escaleras, considero seriamente si irse a la torre de Ravenclaw a estudiar un poco o buscarse otro escondrijo donde ninguna otra serpiente se le ocurriese aparecer. La idea sola se le vino a la mente en un santiamén y se apresuro tan rápido como pudo hasta las mazmorras, teniendo cuidado de no hacer mucho escándalo para no llamar la atención. Con frío que hacía, las serpientes comenzaban a emigrar hasta los pisos superiores, bajando únicamente de noche para dormitar y repetir todo al día siguiente.

Se pego lo más que pudo hasta la pared de piedra en cuanto vio a DeQuincey pasar a toda prisa hacía su Sala Común. En cuanto se hubo asegurado de que no había nadie más a la vista, se metió en uno de los salones vacios y se sentó en donde correspondía al profesor, poniendo frente a sí el libro de Encantamientos. Afianzo el agarre de su varita y mordió su labio inferior mientras se concentraba en una de las sillas del lugar. "Wingardium leviosa" pensó con suavidad, imaginándose por un momento que la silla flota frente a él. Unos segundos después, la silla se eleva, provocándole una sensación de triunfo, interrumpida por un respiro contra su nuca.

-Impresionante... -ronroneo una voz con timbre cantarín, haciéndole perder la concentración, lográndole tirar la silla en un fuerte estrepito-. Pero sería aun más impresionante si se hubiera mantenido en el aire, ¿no crees? Todo fabuloso.

Alec se quedo completamente rígido y aparto lo más que pudo de ése chico con divertida expresión, que se apoyo en la pared, luciendo despreocupado de momento. Alec sabía quién era a la perfección y no le gustaba ni una pizca el que el joven slytherin lo hubiese sorprendido de esa manera. Evito fijarse en su sorprendente espectador y se concentro en la silla, consiguiendo que se levantara unos centímetros del suelo...

-Ese gesto que haces con el labio es adorable.

La silla cayó con fuerza de nuevo, mientras él sentía como los colores subían por su rostro a velocidad sorprendente. El calor sofocante por su rubor le hizo fulminar con la mirada al asiático y suspiro, alcanzando su libro para ir a la salida.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?

-No veo porqué te interese, Bane. -musito con ferocidad el ravenclaw-.

-Bueno, si consideras que soy el Premio Anual y prefecto... Sí me interesa, Alexander.

Alec detuvo el paso de momento, permaneciendo completamente quieto ante el pronunciamiento de su nombre. Se volvió despacio hasta mirar de frente a Magnus Bane, apuntándole con la varita.

-Jamás... -susurro con la ira subiendo por su pecho hasta alojarse en su cabeza-. Me llames... Alexander...

Magnus arqueo una ceja, acentuando sus ojos de un profundo verde esmeralda con pupila gatuna -que el mismo se hechizaba para lucir más- y sonrío ladino, acercando su rostro al del ojiazul-. Creí que ese era tu nombre.

-Mi nombre es Alec. No Alexander. -comenzó a retorcerse las mangas del suéter, evitando mirar al mayor para no volver a sonrojarse-. S-Soy Alec... O Lightwood. No me llames de esa manera.

-Bueno, Alec. -el asiático seguía buscando la mirada del ravenclaw, encontrándola unos instantes después y sonriendo al ver el bonito color de ellos. De un brillante azul-. Los encantamientos no verbales salen mejor si no dejas de imaginarte el efecto que producirá.

Le sonrió y paso a su lado, canturreando al abrir la puerta y salir tan vistoso como no lo había visto entrar. Alec se quedo mirando la puerta varios instantes mientras alzaba la varita y apuntaba a la puerta. Esta se cerró con suavidad y él esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, ya sin importarle si se sonrojaba o no. Salió del aula y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta alcanzar al otro estudiante, agradeciendo que no hubiese entrado a su Sala Común.

-¡Bane! -llamo a viva voz, jadeando leve al no estar acostumbrado a correr tanto-. ¡Ba-Magnus!

El aludido se dio la vuelta, completamente confundido y sorprendido. Sonrío leve y se quedo quieto-. ¿Sí?

-Gra-Gracias por el consejo... -susurro Alec con la voz jadeante, mirando sus manos en vez del rostro del muchacho-. Yo... Tú... –las palabras no le salían como esperaba y eso le estaba frustrando demasiado. Se pregunto si no habría una manera para evitar el momento vergonzoso.

Magnus, que parecía estarle leyendo el pensamiento, le removió el cabello con gesto divertido y sonrisa picara-. ¿Te gustaría pasar conmigo la cena de esta noche? Es Navidad y me gustaría tu compañía por encima de los idiotas que suelen estar en mi casa, incluyéndome.

El color se agolpo en el rostro del ojiazul y sonrío visiblemente aliviado, asintiendo con suavidad. Era justo eso lo que quería pedirle al mayor, y era un total placer que le hubiera sabido leer lo suficiente como para invitarle él. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que apenas si noto como el rostro color maple se inclinaba sobre el suyo para besarle ligeramente los labios. La sonrisa que exhibía Magnus después de aquello, era solo comparable con el hecho de que su cara fuera completamente carmesí.

-Feliz casi Navidad, Alec. –ronroneo antes de marcharse a su Sala Común, tarareando esa tonadita de los muggles _Jingle Bells-. _¡Nos vemos en la noche! –le grito por encima del hombro.

Los dedos temblorosos de Alec fueron directo a sus labios, rozándolos como si aun no creyera ese gesto. Todo le desapareció de momento. Las burlas de Camille, el toqueteo indiscreto de Scott, la cara divertida de Jace, todo se fue para ser sustituido por los labios de Bane. Emprendió camino hacia su torre, sintiéndose de renovado buen humor.

Esta Navidad, prometía borrarle lo malo de las otras.

* * *

Feliz Navidad a todos. Esto está dedicado a una persona especialmente que me ha hecho sacar tantas canas de variados colores, igual que carcajadas y lagrimas filosóficas, osease, a mi maldita diosa Val Rueda. Y también, para ustedes que me leen cada que subo alguna cosa que haya salido de mi escabrosa mente.


	2. Un desmayo que arruina

**Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes pertenecen a la maldita Cassandra Clare. Si fueran míos todo se centraría en el Malec, Jace y Clary si resultarían hermanos, Maia e Isabelle saldrían juntas después de saber sobre Simon y Valentine montaría una academia de ballet junto con Sebastian.**

* * *

_Un desmayo siempre lo arruina todo... ¿O no?_

Alec no recordaba el haberse esmerado en su apariencia personal desde que tenía 11 años, siendo algo mas obligado que a voluntad al ser impulsado por su madre para que se viese decente en el tren con rumbo a su primer año en Hogwarts. Claro, el suéter negro que hacía resaltar su piel pálida y el cabello remilgado en un peinado un poco tonto de ese entonces no tenía nada que ver con la sencilla camisa blanca de algún diseñador que le había obsequiado Isabelle en su último cumpleaños, el desgastado pantalón negro y el cabello lo mas cepillado posible, con algunos intentos para mantener los irregulares mechones apartados de su rostro era, sin duda, lo mejor que obtendría esa noche para su... ¿Cita? con Magnus.

Se miró en el espejo una vez más, recordando que debía humectar su piel aunque fuese un poco, no quería darle la impresión al slytherin de que era descuidado y de que no le interesaba. Aunque fuese así, sentía la extraña necesidad de ponerse al nivel del asiático que era bastante conocido en la escuela como uno de los chicos con más estilo. Existía inclusive el rumor de que con solo pararse a un lado del cascarrabias de Snape, podía hacer que el profesor brillara a causa del natural_ glam_ del estudiante.

-¿De verdad asistirás con él? -la voz femenina hizo girar a Alec para toparse con su amiga Clary Fairchild, que jugaba con una de sus tantas bufandas sobre su cama. Ella levanto la mirada y sonrío un tanto curiosa, haciendo señas con sus manos para que limpiase su rostro, cosa que el ojiazul hizo, maldiciendo en su interior.

Tenía exceso de crema en su mejilla.

-Claro que iré con él... ¿Cómo entraste?

-Jem Carstairs me resolvió el acertijo de la estatua y me indicó cual era tu habitación.

-Oh.

El silencio se torno un poco incómodo, por lo que el pelinegro trato de distraerse al intentar acomodar por doceava vez su cabello, sin obtener ningún resultado. Miró su varita con interés, planteándose por un segundo el usar algún hechizo que le diera la apariencia de un buen peinado.

-Sabes que Bane no tiene muy buena fama... Ya sabes, con todos los que ha salido.

Alec suspiro y se giro hacia su amiga, mordiéndose el labio inferior con un poco de nerviosismo. Sabía que Clary tenía razón y que no se había detenido a pensar en ello cuando Magnus le había hecho la invitación esa mañana. La reputación que rodeaba al slytherin era tanto buena como mala, cosa curiosa para un chico perteneciente a esa casa. Era un chico con buenas notas -no por nada era prefecto y el premio de ese año- y excelente duelista, considerado por los profesores como un mago bastante poderoso y prometedor para sus cortos 17 años. También, si le preguntaras a cualquiera de los estudiantes de la escuela sobre él, dirían de inmediato que era alguien que de verdad valía la pena para tener de amigo, suficientemente horrible de tener como enemigo. La mala cuestión, era que su actitud lucía bastante arrogante hacia aquellos que despreciaba por razones que nadie comprendía, junto con el hecho de que había salido con varios chicos de su curso y menores, entre ellos, Camille.

-Bueno... No es como si yo fuera a interesarle en lo más mínimo. -Se miro en el espejo un momento, suspirando ligeramente al notar su reflejo tan común-. No soy llamativo como sus otras parejas, seguro solo quiere compañía decente.

-Claro, compañía decente y una pareja... -La pelirroja dejo la frase en el aire, sonriendo levemente para no molestar completamente a su amigo.

Alec la miro con resignación, tirando de un mechón de su cabello-. ¿No tienes nada más interesante que hacer, verdad?

-Nop.

Ambos se echaron a reír, una con diversión y el otro con nerviosismo. Aquella sería una noche inolvidable.

* * *

El ambiente navideño se respiraba por doquier, y Alec no pudo evitar la amplia sonrisa que surco su rostro al ver todo el decorado en el Gran Comedor, olvidándose por un momento de la cita que tenía ese día. Avanzo y vio como su pelirroja amiga se sentaba con Charlie Weasley, sonriendo de forma leve ante la ya conocida broma de que los Fairchild parecían Weasley's con más categoría.

-¿Sabes como luciría más tu atuendo? -Canturreo una voz detrás de él, provocándole un estremecimiento por la sorpresa-. Una bufanda. Y es una suerte que tenga la adecuada.

Al instante, sintió como la cinta de terciopelo se enredaba en su cuello con cuidado, quedando perfectamente acomodada gracias a las gráciles manos de pianista del slytherin. Alec aparto la mirada para que no notase su sonrojo, riendo leve y un tanto nervioso, musitando un ligerísimo "Gracias".

-Entonces... ¿Te gusta?

El ravenclaw asintió con suavidad, alzando la mirada para ver a su compañero. De más está decir que se quedo sin palabras al notar el atuendo del mayor, tartamudeando un poco para girarse y avanzar hacia uno de los extremos de la mesa. Trataba en vano de apartar la imagen de Magnus con el pantalón de cuero negro y la camisa verde loro ajustada, con el cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros de una forma tan glamourosa como despreocupada, y el kohol delineando y acentuando sus ojos almendrados. Hermoso quedaba corto para la descripción del asiático. De momento, lo único que quiso fue echarse a correr a su habitación para fundirse con la vieja pared de piedra. Magnus le adelanto un poco y le dio una suave sonrisa para indicarle que tomaran los asientos más próximos a uno de los árboles de navidad con decoración plateada y azul. Se sentaron justo cuando un silencio incómodo comenzó a rodear toda la mesa, haciendo que los presentes bajaran la mirada hacia la madera pulida, sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir.

-¡Pronto comenzara la cena! -la sonora voz del director los saco dele estupor donde se habían metido, haciéndoles regresar a sus conversaciones con más ánimo que antes. Dumbledore le lanzo una mirada suspicaz a Alec, antes de sonreírle abiertamente y voltearse para charlar con McGonagall. El ravenclaw se pregunto por unos momentos el que había sido eso, no pudiendo pensar más al notar como Magnus le veía con intensidad, haciendo que un fuerte sonrojo apareciera en su rostro.

Magnus abrió la boca para decirle algo, callándose cuando una melodía de fondo inundó el Gran Comedor justo al momento de que varios platos de comida aparecían sobre la mesa. Gritos de júbilo resonaron por todos lados mientras todos comenzaban a llenar sus platos. Alec alcanzo un poco de puré de papa y una rebanada de pastel de moras, para sorpresa de su acompañante.

-Prefiero el postre antes de la comida. -se disculpo de forma tímida, comenzando a comer con alegría. Se sentía bien el que pudiera disfrutar de la cena sin que hubiera gritos de reproche volando por todos lados. Vamos, no estaba su padre humillándolo por no haberles hablado de ninguna chica que le gustara. No es como que le agradara la compañía femenina, tuvo que luchar mucho para hacerles entender que Clary era solamente una amiga para que no fueran volando con los Fairchild para suplicar un compromiso.

-Entiendo. -Magnus le saco de sus pensamientos de golpe, haciéndole recordar que no tenía porque planear su fuga a alguna isla de América. Le devolvió la sonrisa que le daba, notando solo un poco de pavo en su plato, con una enorme taza de café a un lado-. Oye, yo quería decirte algo. ¿Sabes? He estado pensando y creo qu...

-¡Magnus, querido! -Alec se estremeció ante el empalagoso tono cantarín y francés que sonó detrás de él. Noto como el aludido se tensaba un poco y relajaba casi al instante, componiéndole a Camille una sonrisa que no supo descifrar. De momento, se sintió como un As de Copas extra y raido en una baraja nueva y brillante.

-Camille. -canturreo el ojiverde en cuanto la chica se paró a su lado-. Querida, creí haberte visto sentada con Woolsey y Alexei, ¿qué haces por estos extremos?

Lo mismo se preguntaba Alec. De pronto ya no tenía hambre ni ganas de permanecer en esa mesa, y se descubrió añorando su vieja habitación en Nueva York. Patético.

-Bueno, pensé que tal vez requería compañía decente...

Ya, y si por compañía decente se refería a ella, Magnus estaría mejor solo que con esa perra rubia. Lanzo una mirada de anhelo a la puerta y a la mesa, tal vez podría deslizarse hasta la salida sin que nadie lo notara...

-No es necesario, encanto. Alec es una excelente compañía y me temo que esto es una cita. ¿Te importaría regresar con la tuya? No me gustaría sufrir un intento de asesinato a manos de DeQuincey. No se vería bien en mi lista de la semana.

... Entonces el podría llegar hasta su Sala Común y pasar la noche frente a la chimenea con Magnus que le prefería a él... Espera, Magnus le prefería a él.

Magnus. Le. Prefería. A. Él.

-¿Alec?

A ÉL.

-¿Alexander?

Él...

-¿Señor Lightwood? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Abrió los ojos, notando como toda la mesa le observaba fijamente. Reparo inclusive en la disimulada sonrisa burlona de Camille, a un lado de la expresión preocupada de su compañero. Dumbledore se encontraba frente a él con la varita en la mano, como si acabase de lanzar un hechizo. Y era probable que así fuera, sentía su cara arder por la vergüenza.

-¿Está bien? Se desmayo un largo rato...

Alec asintió como pudo, lanzando una mirada impotente a todos antes de salir corriendo de ahí. Sentía como el aire helado le lastimaba la nariz al entrar, provocando que la tonta idea de dejar de respirar se le cruzara por la cabeza. Aunque bien, esa podía ser una buena opción, ahora todos lo verían como un chiquillo propenso al desmayo. Magnus incluido.

No se detuvo hasta que hubo llegado al viaducto, respirando de forma entrecortada al sostenerse de la barandilla. Todo le daba vueltas como si Peeves le hubiera lanzado algún hechizo aturdidor. Paso la mano por su cabello para apartarlo de su rostro, tragando saliva al hacer un recuento de lo que había pasado en la cena pero ninguna de las opciones le gustaba, lo cual hacía que todo fuera infinitamente peor.

-Alec...

Se quedo helado al reconocer la voz aliviada, girándose un poco para ver a Magnus acercarse a él despacio, como si se tratara de un pequeño conejito al que no quería importunar sin que se fuera.

-Hola... -musito con un deje tímido en la voz-. Y-Yo... Puedo explicar...

-No hace falta que lo hagas. -por fin había llegado a su lado. Le estrecho con fuerza, sorprendiendo a Alec con creces. Jamás se había imaginado que Magnus pudiera abrazarlo, así como no imaginaba que el calor proveniente de él fuera tan... Maravilloso. Un ligero aroma a sándalo y canela floto hasta su nariz, haciéndole esbozar una diminuta sonrisa por sobre su rostro pasmado.

-Me preocupaste...

-Ya vas. -el ravenclaw trato de bromear un poco, sintiendo su voz salir un tanto temblorosa-. Ni que fuera el primer loco con el que sales...

-Bueno, en eso no te equivocas. -Alec sintió una leve punzada de dolor recorrerle el pecho-. Pero no me había preocupado tanto... ¿Qué ocurrió?

El ojiazul se quedo callado unos instantes, dejando que las palabras se amontonaran en su boca antes de comenzar a soltar frases-. T-Tú... Y ella no... Prefieres... -se calló al vislumbrar el rostro confundido del asiático y respiro profundo, queriendo terminar con eso de una vez-. Tú le dijiste a ella que me prefieres a mí...

-Oh... -. Magnus arrugo un poco la nariz-. ¿Y eso es malo?

-No...

-¿Entonces?...

-Hay personas más interesantes que yo.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, preguntándose muy dentro de si lo que el otro estaba pensando. Cuando Alec iba en la parte donde Magnus decidía que tenía razón y trataba de lanzarlo hacía el vacío, escucho como se aclaraba la garganta un poco.

-Tú me pareces muy interesante.

Silencio otra vez, menos incómodo. Mucho menos incómodo...

* * *

Camille se quedo pasmada al notar las siluetas en viaducto. Estaban completamente fundidas en un beso a la luz de la luna, ligeros copos de nieve cayendo que comenzaban a adornar la escena. Sintió los celos recorrerla entera, sonriendo de forma amarga. Había sido una noche calurosa rayando a insoportable cuando ella había besado a Magnus en los parajes del Bosque Prohibido. Claro, un lugar donde el slytherin solía llevar a sus conquistas cada que creía que podía avanzar con una. Camille se le había adelantado y le había tomado por la corbata para besarle.

-¿Disfrutando la vista, lovely? -ella se giro para ver como Woolsey se apoyaba a un lado de ella, con la vista fija en los tortolos que ahora charlaban-. Adivino que extrañas eso.

-¿Y tú no? -contraataco la rubia, logrando que su voz flotara entre el silencio de forma despreocupada-. Ya sabes, probablemente sigas detrás de él con eso de que amas las sobras.

Woolsey no le respondió, bebiendo de la taza de té que llevaba en la mano. Le dedico de momento una sonrisa entretenida, encogiéndose de hombros-. No creo que vuelva a estar disponible, lo cual es una verdadera lástima. -dio media vuelta y se fue. Una ligera carcajada sonó en eco a causa del barranco.

Camille entrecerró sus pálidos ojos verdes, acomodándose su capa antes de volver adentro también. Sus tacones resonaban cuando pisaba el suelo de mármol con dirección a las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras.

Ella haría que volviera a estar disponible, tarde o temprano.

* * *

Hola a todos :3 Aquí la segunda parte de este regalito navideño... Un mes después xd Y diganme, ¿que les parecio? ¿Merece un epilogo o no? Besos, mon cher's.


End file.
